Animaniacs: My Mother the Squirrel/The Party/Oh! Say Can You See/The Twelve Days of Christmas Song Credits (1996)
"My Mother the Squirrel" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Charles Visser "The Party" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Charles Visser "Oh! Say Can You See?" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Charles Visser "The Twelve Days of Christmas Song" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Luke Ruegger as The Flame Cody Ruegger as Little Blue Bird Frank Welker as Mr. Plotz Maurice LaMarche as William S. Jeff Glen Bennett as Christopher W. Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Ed Baker Joey Banaszkiewicz Brian Mitchell Charles Visser Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Herb Moore Donna Mouliot Model Design Steve Aguilar Julie Gimeno B.G. Key Design David West Antia Ziobro Slugging Herb Moore Greg Reyna Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand B.G. Paint Craig Robertson Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Susan Odjakjian Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #79. Assistant to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Tim Kelly Our Version of History: Is the Correct One Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Pamela MacLaren Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Barbara Bartz Don Devine Shaun McLaughlin Lisa Melcombe Tristin Roesch Alesia Robertson Ralph Soll Nicole Speed Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:The WB Television Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation